kisekae_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Colter Westen
What's the point of being a knight if yo act like a jerk. ~ Colter 'Colter Westen '''is the one of the main cast in the series Salvation R. He is a stable-boy turned knight. Colter grew up his whole life working with horses for Hytea's Guard unit. Many Guards and Knights made fun of him for having a dream to be a Knight. He hated being bullied by the knights he was so kind too. Many people confuse him with being an Elf, he is a Fae. Colter Is a rather shy guy around Women he will always blush around them out of embarrassment. Family Colter does not know much of his parents or if he has any siblings. All he can remember was being taking care of by his mother Mirna when he was months old, he does not know where she has gone since then. He was raised by his Trainer Pang his whole live, he did not have a childhood growing up. Pang always worked him too hard with little sleep. When he had a chance to take a break he would always look at the other children play games while he just watched. This always irritated pang to no end and he would punished Colter for it. Weapons This weapon is the Fae champion pair, reason why they are called pair was two warriors once used these in combat to ward off any enemies who tried to destry their kingdom. Colter uses two-handed combat for his fighting stlye. He used a sword one hand and a shield on the other. He mostly plays defense when fighting a strong oppenaut, he will wait for a perfect opportunity to strike his foe. his skills techuque are self thought. Personality Colter is a kind and timid character, He always dreamed about being a knight since his childhood. When he first attended the knight training he failed miserably on his first try. Pang was angered by this and offered the idea to the King if Colter can work on the his stables. Colter got the job but hated it, for his whole life working there he was bullied by every palace guard and knight who visited him to get there horse. He just wanted to be a knight so he can travel the world and se it beauty. He is very shy around women when they talk to him will always trip on something or stutter his words. Colter wears a mercenary attire, this is because he packs less weight for his fighting style. He is terrified of Ghosts, Zombies, and Vampires. As a side hobby he knows how to cook really well. His favorite dish he makes is the colter special, its Meat with white gravy, grilled vegetables sliced apples with cinnamon. In Hytea Colter is friends with Neubee, Tidus, Hershal, Clack. In Salvation R's group he is friends with Bram, Doli, Ghin, Pangu, Lonnie, Marqus, Orevin, Ranmaru, Samil, Shoko, and Xena. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Colter also appears in... Trivia This is Kanbei's Fourth Original character. ''"When I originally planned to make him, I was going to make him a villain." Said Kanbei. "I wanted to make him a villain with two faces but, again I threw that idea out the window. Then there was another Idea I wanted to use for him, it was to be an elemental aka people who use magic to move the elements to there will. He was gonna be a wind Elemental. But I wanted more of a knight look for him. Low and behold here he is now." Kanbei ended. "out of all renders this one is my all time favorite one." Kanbei answered. Voice Actors Grant George (English) Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese) Quotes "Y-your like the women of my dreams..." ~ Colter complementing Zephira on her looks. "Your no different, your just like them, a bully with power." ~ Colter telling Talon. "To tell you the truth Martha, yes I did love you once." ~ Colter confessing to Martha. "WHY, why didn't you tell me that was you!?" ~ Colter yeahing Mirna about her true identity. Theme Song Theme: Parade of Champions This song is written and performed by Audioblocks.com Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes